Clitoral stimulation as relates to female stimulation has been widely evidenced as a means to achievement orgasm. Many devices including vibrating design to enticing the clitoris and vacuum methods to enhance the sensitivity of the clitoris have been examined and are in use. A very effective way of stimulating the clitoris and region is the use pulsating positive air pressure to peen or to pulsate the clitoris by varying frequency as a means to create stimulation.
No prior art female stimulation device uses a current of positive air pressure. Existing stimulation devices typically mechanically vibrate or create a suction effect. These devices have to contact the skin to provide stimulation. Problems with existing devices include irritation and infections. A need exists for an invention that sexually stimulates a female yet eliminates irritation and or the risk of infection.